Flint Lockwood
|aliases = That little idiot, Crazy dude, Super cool inventor (by himself)}} Flint Lockwood is an inventor who dreams of creating amazing things that can change everyone's life, despite his career having been sort of a hit and miss. He is the main protagonist of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He and Sam co-star in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series. Appearance Flint is a young man with fair skin. He has unruly brown hair and blue eyes. His notable item of clothing is his lab coat. In the sequel, he wore a blue shirt underneath his lab coat. Personality Flint is a kind-hearted, good-natured, slightly eccentric, wacky, funny, hyperactive, friendly, humorous, random, fun- loving, passionate, energetic, intelligent, and creative inventor. As a child, he was a prodigy and had dreams of becoming an inventor. Unfortunately, being bullied his entire life and having a strained relationship with his father has made him very attention-seeking, nervous, and is willing to go to dangerous risks just to impress or make friends with people. However, due to his kind nature, he saved his town from his awry food invention (though it was mostly the town's citizens' fault) and became a loved person by the town, as its hero. Overall, he is an inventor with a big heart, extraordinary intelligence, and eventually falls in love with Sam Sparks (who becomes his loving girlfriend) and develops a close relationship with his father at the end. History Early Life Young Flint was the weeping one. He did not at all weep, but upset himself because of school. Since he was so young, Fran talked about that being a nerd is alright. After he was mocked and teased at school, Flint realized that he didn't have to involve about it. When he was 8Coat of Harms, Flint "my mom gave it to me when I was eight" years old, his mom gave him a professional-grade lab coat to cheer him up, and then told him to make more inventions; so he wrote up a "Best Inventor Ever!" note on a piece of paper and then excitedly ran over to his tree house to finish up his projects. From that moment on, he was determined to invent something great, like "Remote Control Television" and onward. Young Flint had a very simple story and a very short voicing process, he also had very small screen time so he doesn't come out much in the whole movie. Young Flint promptly comes of age during the beginning of the movie, but from that point, Flint still had the mentality of a five -year-old, but still remembered not to get upset when things don't go right. Around ten (when his lab was half it's current size that time), he first became Inspired by Chester V as he used to watch his television programs & eat his official food Bars. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' He lives in a small town called "Swallow Falls" where everyone has to eat sardines all the time, as no one else wants them after the world realized that sardines were super-gross. So Flint invents an invention to change the town. He creates a machine called The "FLDSMDFR" that converts water into food. While powering the machine with the power plant, he accidentally shoots it up into to the stratosphere destroying Sardine Land. He meets weather reporter, Sam Sparks, who is very interested in his inventions, later revealing that she is also a nerd. The town is renamed to "ChewandSwallow" after his machine produced rain-food and Mayor requests from Flint to make food 3 times a day for 30 days for the grand re-opening of the town. Nobody ate sardines anymore, until FLDSMDFR overloaded and started over-mutating food to gigantic proportions, so Flint and his friends went into the center of the food-storm to stop the machine while the town is evacuating. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' Continuing the ending of the first movie, as the people of Chew and Swallow rejoice as the machine was destroyed, Flint's favorite inventor Chester V arrives in a holographic form, saying that the US government has allowed them to clean things up, and also relocating the entire people of Chew and Swallow to San Franjose,California, and also giving Flint a chance to work at Live Corp., also promising that the people will be back within a month. As they were relocated, Flint started his new job at Live corp, Sam has been a well-known weather reporter/meteorologist, Baby Brent got a job at a local fast-food chain, Manny got random jobs and Earl became a cupcake staff, along with his son, Cal. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester is determined to find it. Chester invites Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with human intelligence. Six months later, Flint humiliates himself during a promotion ceremony when his invention "Party-In-A-Box" explodes. Meanwhile, Chester is informed that his search-parties on the island have been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers that he tells Flint are trying to learn how to swim. Chester then tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all with the "utterly irreplaceable" BSUSB. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. When arriving, they notice that a jungle-like environment has overgrown the island. Tim stays behind while Flint and the others investigate, finding a vast habitat of living foodimals. Tim, searching for food at his abandoned tackle shop, encounters a family of humanoid pickles and bonds with them by fishing. Chester discovers much to his chagrin that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Flint finds his former lab and invents a device that can track the FLDSMDFR. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the foodimals mean no harm by taming a cheespider and revealing that the reason they were attacked was because they were wearing Live Corp backpacks. Upon realizing Chester's intentions and discovering that Live Corp is actually Evil Corp backwards, the group is then ambushed and captured by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows gathering around the FLMSMDFR and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. But Chester, revealing his true nature, immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his REAL plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the foodimals. A crushed and betrayed Flint is tossed into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals with the help of barry and other Foodimals and furiously confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends (which would kill them in the process). Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm and misdirect Flint, but Flint (with help from Steve, who was able to free himself) uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester and Flint's friends are freed by Steve. Chester tries to make off with the FLDSMDFR, but he gets cornered when an army of Foodimals arrive, he then demands Barb to save him, but Barb, having an change of heart, angrily states that she is a ape, and grabs the FLDSMDFR, Chester tries to go after her, but falls into the snack bar 8.0 maker, he tries to use his holigrams to save himself but he falls right through them, so he prevents his death by retracting his limbs and face into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shotted out of the machine. Chesters thinks he has saved himself, but as soon as he reaches the exit, he gets grabbed by a Cheespider's sauce web and the Cheespider eats him, killing Chester instantly. With the island safe from Chester, Flint returns the FLDSMDFR to its place and the foodimals continue to live in peace as more are born. Flint fishes with his father for the first time, finding it enjoyable despite catching an incredibly tiny sardine. During a post-credits scene, Barb awkwardly tries to ask a distracted Steve on a date. Film 3 In Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3, the FLDSDFR mysteriously gets re-charged and Flint and Sam have to find out why. He and Sam gets married. Gallery Flint and Earl Devearux.png Flint is touching the electric cords.png Flint gets accidental squish by Sam's feet.png|Flint acidentally squished in the eyes by Sam's feet Flint is quoting about the gelatin.png Flint and Sam's first kiss.png FlintConceptArt.jpg|Flint concept art cloudyflint-660x309.jpg|Early concept art FlintSamConceptArt.jpg|Flint and Sam ice cream fight concept art Vlcsnap-2010-03-11-13h26m08s25.png Vlcsnap-2010-03-11-13h29m20s252.png Vlcsnap-2010-03-11-13h38m47s208.png Flint and Sam Freakout Better Version.JPG|SEE!? contact lense.jpg|Flint and Earl FlintLockwood.png Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 11.png 357f27e488b373ece138581972609c3e.jpg flint think.png References Trivia *He is based on Henry, a male character in the book. *The name Flint comes from the hard, sedimentary cryptocrystalline form of the mineral quartz, categorized as a variety of chert. **His name is also quite obviously based on Clint Eastwood, a famous film maker. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Lockwood Family Category:Inventors Category:Males